We're Not Broken
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Kagome and Kurama seemed like they had the perfect relationship. But lately things have been...off. Will their relationship be able to survive their recent rough patch, or will they simply break apart?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**We're Not Broken **

"_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love"_

_- Pink_

* * *

The hospital lobby was bustling with demons and humans alike.

Kagome navigated herself through the busy halls, running on nothing more than stale coffee and a brief half an hour nap two hours ago. On her sixteenth hour of a twenty-four hour shift, the only thing keeping her going was the fact that she had the next two days off, which she vowed to use for sleep and nothing but.

Reaching the admitting desk, she frowned at the stack of patient folders awaiting her attention. Handing over her last file, a teenager who had thought it would be fun teasing a temperamental snake demon, she asked the nurse behind the station, "Who's next?"

"We have one that just came in, room six," the nurse replied, handing Kagome the clipboard.

Nodding her head, she grabbed the file. He or she was attacked by a large demon. They had lacerations across the back. Minimal damage done from the demon, no poison or vital areas hit.

"Surely there are others who needed be seen before this person," Kagome commented. Whoever this was, they weren't in any immediate danger, unlike a few others who clearly needed to be seen right away. "And where's the admitting report, or medical history.

"The information hasn't been processed yet." The nurse shrugged and replied, "They just told me he was top priority, and that you were to see him."

"Fine," Kagome agreed, though annoyed. Going back over the notes on the clipboard, she made her way into room six.

"Alright, it says here that a bear demon caught you by surprise. Luckily no major areas were hit, and there was no poison. So just a little stitching is in order," Kagome spoke before lowering the clipboard to see Kazuma Kuwabara sitting on the patient's table, looking a little ragged. Yusuke Urameshi stood behind him, leaning against the wall, his usual cocky smirk in place. Though he too was a mess, and she wondered why he hadn't admitted himself.

Both boys tiredly greeted her.

"Still getting into trouble I see," Kagome wearily commented a small smile on her face as she approached Kuwabara. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, she started to examine the wounds on his back.

"You should know Kagome, the quiet life just doesn't fit us," Yusuke replied.

"Alright, Kuwabara-kun, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can patch you up," Kagome ordered.

"Sure thing Kagome-chan," Kuwabara complied.

Kagome went to work disinfecting his wound, it needed to be cleaned before she could heal it. Normally, with such a trivial wound she would just stitch it up, no need to waste energy on a non-fatal wound. But he was her friend, and a wound like that would not take much out of her.

While she focused on her healing ki, she asked, "So where did Koenma seen you guys this time?"

"Just a few demons causing trouble, the usual," Kuwabara answered.

"A waste of time if you ask me. Spent the whole day in the demon world for a few measly demons. I don't even know why he sent the whole team for such a small problem," Yusuke grumbled.

Kagome paused and turned to the former delinquent. "Kurama went with you guys?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara answered. "He was actually there for a while before us."

Kagome frowned as she set back to work. Normally, Kurama let her know when he went on a mission and vice versa, minor one or not.

Sensing her unease, Yusuke spoke, "He went straight home after we got back. It really was a simple mission."

"Right." She smiled brightly, too brightly and changed the subject. "But don't think I didn't notice you favoring your right leg, Yusuke-kun."

He grumbled, "I'll be fine in a few days."

"There's no way I'm sending you back to your wife without that healed," Kagome sternly spoke, sending him a sharp look.

He grinned sheepishly and caved, "Fine."

* * *

By the time Kagome finally managed to drag herself home, everything was quiet. All the lights were off, and there was no sign of a living creature though she could clearly sense her boyfriend in their bedroom. She shrugged off her jacket and carelessly threw it on the couch along with purse. She didn't bother turning on any of the lights.

She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't waited up, like he used to. She remembered a time when not too long ago, he would be sitting there on the couch with a warm smile and a hot plate of food. He would throw an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, while she ate telling her about his day before asking about hers.

Yawning in exhaustion, she made her way to the bedroom. She slipped right into bed, still in her scrubs.

Kurama didn't stir at all.

She glanced over the sleeping figure besides her. Though he was only a few feet from her, he felt galaxies away.

A tendril of scarlet hair fell over his face. She was tempted to reach out and move it. She even stretched an arm out, but found herself hesitating and withdrawing.

Sighing, she rolled over and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

Kurama woke just before his alarm. Moments later it went off. Mechanically he reached and silenced it.

Yawning, he slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he leaned over to find…nothing. Blinking, he looked over to see a mass of tangled, black hair sticking out from a cocoon of blankets. She was all the way on the other side of the bed, nowhere near him.

He didn't even know why it still surprised him anymore. She hadn't slept anywhere near him in months now. He missed her warmth, the feel of her curves pressed against him while they slept. The way she would mumble incoherently but cutely about the past (usually for Shippo to get out of her bag).

She felt so far away from him.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and stretched before getting ready for work.

Taking a quick shower, he bustled about the room, doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. An hour later ready to head out the door, he paused at the doorway of the bedroom. Looking back into the room, he watched Kagome sleep for a moment before taking off.

* * *

Kurama strode through the building he had been working at for the last few years. His step-father had sold it to Taisho Corps not long after the barrier fell. And he had been put in charge of the first demon/human run company. It had been a difficult task, getting the two species to work together, but the building was still standing and other businesses slowly started merging the workplace also.

Shuffling though his mail, he ignored the more forward advances from a few of his employees. Entering his office, he made sure his door was shut before setting aside his mail and glaring at the fox demon occupying his chair. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have fired the fox ages ago.

"Out," he stiffly ordered.

Shippo smirked tauntingly. "Aww, that's no way to treat your future step-son."

Kurama rolled his eyes as he set his briefcase down, besides his desk. "We're not even engaged, Shippo."

Shippo shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's only a matter of time…and hey! Why haven't you proposed yet?"

Kurama gazed at Shippo impassively, keeping a tight rein on his emotions as he manipulated one of the plants on his desk. The other fox was completely oblivious as the way the vine grew and wrapped around his ankles. Before Shippo knew what had happened, he was dangling in the middle of his office by his legs.

"You're always so cranky after a meeting with Fluffy-sama," Shippo remarked, unfazed by his current predicament.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be downstairs, managing your own department," Kurama stressed, settling into his desk.

"It's lunch time and I was gonna head down to Yusuke's for lunch. Wanna tag along?"

Kurama glanced at the clock. It was already eight minutes past noon.

Reading his actions, Shippo spoke, "Shizuru managed to get her out of bed. They were gonna spend the day together."

Kurama frowned. He had been hoping to catch her for lunch. Normally when she wasn't busy at the hospital, this was one of their few available times together. It had been a routine for the two when he had started working at the company and she was in medical school.

Nodding his head, Kurama agreed to go and released Shippo, who narrowly managed to avoid landing on his head.


End file.
